


happy accidents

by novoaa1



Category: DCU
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Praise Kink, Mommy Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Requested, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Yikes, harley being a little shit, is that a tag?, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: “But cut back on the sappy shit for now, ‘kay?” Harley asks, using just the right balance of chastisement and mock scolding in her tone. “I’m tryin’ to seduce ya.”Your brows raise, a fond smile curving your lips. “Oh, is that so?”She rolls her eyes, already working her way down your body—only stopping to ruck up the hem of your sleep shirt and plant hot, wet kisses beneath your navel. “Mhm,” she hums distractedly into your skin.Or: In the heat of the moment, you accidentally call Harley 'Mommy.' Things evolve from there.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Reader, Harleen Quinzel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @nerobranwen on tumblr !

It was an accident, the first time. 

Harley had three fingers knuckle-deep inside you, stretching out your spasming hole with brutal thrusts even as the pad of her thumb ground gentle (read: maddening) circles into your distended clit. 

It was fast and hard and borderline painful—just the way you liked it. And all the while, she bit hickeys into your neck, murmured the most vile things into your skin… taking you apart piece by piece even as her dextrous fingers drove you steadily into oblivion. 

Needless to say, you were ready to come after a grand total of seven impossibly short minutes. 

“I’m go— _Shit_ !” you’d gasped, cutting off your own train of thought as Harley curled her fingers _just so_ inside you, eclipsing everything in bursts of blinding euphoria. “God, Harley— _Fuck_ !”

At your exclamation, Harley had detached herself from your neck to loom over you with a predatory smirk. 

“That’s your spot, ain’t it, pretty girl?” she questioned breathlessly, bearing a Cheshire cat grin even as you whimpered and nodded. “God, I love how sensitive ya are… how all it takes is a teensy little touch—” 

“Ohmygod, _fuck_ !” you’d wailed as she again crooked her fingers right up against that spot—the spongy patch along your front walls that always made you buck and writhe and spasm without fail—

“There she is,” Harley lauded in a honeyed tone that was a little too saccharine-sweet to be genuine, curling her free hand around your throat and giving it a warning squeeze. “That’s it, babydoll, just lie there and take it… Take everything I give ya—”

You fucking _keened_ at that—arching up off the bed and mewling like a bitch in heat as she _ground_ her thumb against your clit with enough pressure to have you choking on air. 

“‘M close,” you whimpered almost unintelligibly, walls spasming uncontrollably around her fingers as they drilled into you. “‘M so close, I—”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Harley cooed, touching her forehead to yours and tightening her grip around your neck until your breaths came as nothing more than a series of weak, kitten-like pants. “I’ve got ya, hm? Wanna see you come _hard_ all over my hand like a good doll, make all those pretty little noises so I know exactly how good I’m makin’ ya feel… You can do that, can’t ya?”

You’d nodded feverishly at that, already on the edge of an explosive climax— “Yesyesyes, I—Oh, God, please, right there, right there, right ther—Shit—Mommy, _Fuck_ !”

You came with a scream, then, white flooding your vision as raw, unadulterated bliss took you by storm. It surged through you like currents of electricity, setting every nerve ending alight with a sensation of pleasure so forceful and mighty, you felt for a moment or two as if you might die. 

It was entirely overwhelming. 

It wasn’t even until minutes later, when you’d finally regained feeling in your lower half and your heart-rate had returned to normal, that you realized what you’d done. 

What you _said_.

Thankfully, Harley didn’t bring it up for the remainder of the night, and neither did you… but you could’ve sworn there was this mischievous glint in her eye that wasn’t there before—a lingering smugness that promised you wouldn’t be able to just write it off as a one-time thing. 

God, you hoped you were wrong about that. 

— —

Well. As it turns out, you weren’t wrong. You weren’t wrong at _all_. 

A day after the… incident, as you’d begun calling it in your head, an exhausted Harley comes to bed wearing lacy black panties, a tiny pink crop-top shirt (sans bra) that reads ‘MOMMY’ in looping white print, and nothing else.

Cheeks burning, you give Harley a light shove the moment she falls face-first into bed next to you, prompting her to peek open an eye and squint up at you with a one-eyed glare. 

“What?” she grumbles, half of her face mashed against a pillow. 

You raise a single brow. “Your shirt?”

“What shir—?” Recognition flits across Harley’s tired expression, and she’s quick to let her eyelid flutter closed as a knowing smirk curves her lips. “Oh. Forgot you hadn’t seen it yet,” she murmurs, fatigue slurring her words. (It’s adorable.) “Stole it from Target.”

You roll your eyes at that but relent, collapsing next to her into the mattress with a huff. “Of course you did,” you retort wryly, cheeks aflame. 

A slight crease forms between Harley’s brows. 

You reach forth to smooth it away. 

“Thought you’d like it,” she hums into the pillow, already halfway to a deep sleep. 

A grin tugs at your lips and you don’t fight it, gently stroking along the bridge of her nose with the pad of your finger. “I do, Harls,” you whisper back. “I do.”

— —

Morning comes, and there’s an extra-hyper Harley Quinn bouncing on top of you, straddling your hips and planting kisses along your neck in an effort to wake you. 

“Harley,” you groan, wincing as a flutter of your eyelids has bright light assailing your senses. “What time is it?”

Harley giggles against the column of your throat, then catches a bit of flesh between her teeth, suctioning just hard enough to make you whimper. 

“Time for you to wake up,” she chirps succinctly as she pulls away, cupping your jaw with one hand and tilting it to one side to (presumably) examine her own handiwork. 

Finally, you let your eyes flutter fully open. Christ, it’s bright. 

As your vision clears, Harley’s figure sharpens up above you, and your jaw goes slack. 

She’s naked save for a pair of lacy black panties—stray locks of dip-dyed blonde hair tickling her shoulders from a hasty bun atop her head, pert breasts topped with dusky-lilac nipples and a firm toned stomach littered with choice tattoos. 

She’s… 

“Beautiful,” you murmur aloud, startling you just as much as Harley when you hear yourself say it. A hot flush warms your cheeks. “S-Sorry.”

Harley immediately shakes her head, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Don’t be,” she tells you earnestly, slipping a hand beneath your sleep shirt and rubbing soothing circles into your stomach. 

The affection in her eyes is electric, warming you down to the marrow of your bones. 

And then, a flicker of playfulness— _cunning_ , even—in her blue-eyed gaze. “But cut back on the sappy shit for now, ‘kay?” she asks, using just the right balance of chastisement and mock scolding in her tone. “I’m tryin’ to seduce ya.”

Your brows raise, a fond smile curving your lips. “Oh, is that so?” 

She rolls her eyes, already working her way down your body—only stopping to ruck up the hem of your sleep shirt and plant hot, wet kisses beneath your navel. “Mhm,” she hums distractedly into your skin. 

“Well, you’re… um… ” you begin, breathless as Harley’s kisses make you squirm—so close to where you need them to be, and yet so impossibly far. It doesn’t get any better—if anything, you become increasingly more frustrated—when her hands creep up beneath the hem of your shirt, skating past your ribs to palm your breasts. 

Immediately, you’re arching into her touch with a sharp inhale, letting out quiet whimpers as the callused pads of her thumbs swipe over your turgid nipples exactly the way you like. 

Without warning, Harley pulls her mouth and hands away. 

You whine at the sudden loss, wordlessly pleading with her to come back. No dice. 

She interlaces her fingers beneath your navel, rests her chin on her hands, and peers up at you with a broadening grin. “What’s that ya said?”

You don’t glare at her, though you’re sorely tempted. “I thought you were trying to seduce me,” you remark dryly instead. 

She smirks, crawling up to plant a long, wet kiss on your lips before settling back down between your thighs with a contagious grin. “Oh, _please_ , babydoll,” she purrs, nuzzling the tip of her nose into your panty-covered clit. “I consider you seduced at this point.”

It takes everything within you not to whimper and buck your hips into the feather-light stimulation, but you manage. 

“F- _Fuck_ ,” you curse, cool air ghosting over your slippery cunt as Harley yanks your arousal-dampened panties to the side and— “Harley—Oh, my _fuck_ !” 

Without a hint of warning, she licks a long hot stripe up your cunt from entrance to clit. The mere sensation of it is more than enough to expel the very breath from your lungs in a choked-out rush. 

And that’s just the beginning. 

Your chest heaves for air as she pauses to linger at your clit, circling the hypersensitive nub with quick, tight strokes of her clever tongue. She knows exactly what you like, exactly how you like it, and she’s using it to her advantage in every way she can. 

In a matter of minutes, you’re ready to cum.

Her tongue swirls maddeningly around your clit, only ever stopping to drag long, broad strokes up the length of your folds until you whimper and whine. The only thing you’re missing is—

“ _Fuck_ !” you cry out as two fingers plunge knuckle-deep inside you with zero warning, filling you up so suddenly, you lose your bearings for a solid second or two. 

When you come back to yourself, Harley’s fingers are pumping in and out of you at an ever-quickening pace, twisting and curling and massaging exactly where you need them to. 

“Harley, please,” you whine, walls spasming around her fingers, “gonnacumgonnacum—”

And all of a sudden, she’s pulling away—stopping all ministrations to bring a hard, open-palmed _smack!_ to your reddened cunt.

“ _Fuck_ !” you cry out, reflexively closing your thighs—

Only to be stopped by Harley’s strong hands between your knees, yanking them right back apart with ease. “Keep ‘em spread,” she tells you in an almost chiding tone that makes you flush and obey before you can really think better of it. “Good girl,” she hums.

With that, she releases one of your legs. You barely have time to take a breath before she’s sinking two fingers inside you right up to the knuckle and grinding her callused palm roughly against your twitching clit, making you thrash and buck and moan. 

In what seems to be no time at all, you’re back at the precipice—toeing the line of an earth-shattering climax, if only Harley will _just_ —

“You wanna cum, pretty girl?” she asks, panting like she’s out of breath (which is strange considering _you’re_ the one getting fucked here, but, whatever). 

You whine, barely managing a nod. “Y-Yes.”

Harley grins like a shark from between your thighs, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Ask nicely.”

“F—Okay,” you pant, shudders racking your body as she grazes her crooked fingers _just right_ against your spot. “Pl—Fuckme, Oh _God_ —Please, I—Please may I cum?”

And just like that, her touch is gone in favor of a wet, open-palmed _smack!_ that lands squarely atop your spasming cunt, ripping a strangled yelp from your throat. 

Your cunt tingles— _aches_ between your thighs, leaking slick between your cheeks. Your thighs tremble with the effort of keeping them spread—

And before you can blink, Harley’s plunging two fingers back into your swollen cunt with a renewed vigor, roughened palm slapping your clit every time she bottoms out. 

“What was that f— _Ohhhhhhhhh_ , fuckfuckfuckplease—”

“Wrong answer,” she chides, crawling up to mouth at one of your breasts, suckling a turgid nipple until you whine. She pulls away to flash you a dramatic pout and say, “C’mon, sweetheart” in a chiding tone, still noisily fucking her fingers in and out of you at a dizzying pace. “I didn’t buy that shirt for nothin’.”

All at once, it hits you. 

You look down at her, a pang of uncertainty in your chest. And, as if she knows exactly what’s going through your head, her pace slows—her thrusts turning shallow and languid, more of a tease than anything else. 

Then: “M-Mommy?” you whisper out tentatively, more of a question than anything else. 

Harley pulls away from your nipple to loom over you and bare a toothy grin, brow raised in something like a challenge. “What was that?” 

Your cheeks feel hot, but you manage to hold her gaze. “M-Mommy,” you whisper out, cheeks on fire with the shame of it even as your cunt pulses greedily around Harley’s fingers. “ _Please_ let me cum.”

Harley beams down at you. “All ya had to say, princess,” she drawls, then deftly eases another finger into your spasming cunt, making you shudder and moan—the stretch unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. 

Her palm grinds viciously against your clit, and Harley’s lips cover yours just in time to catch the scream that escapes you at the added sensation.

All you can feel is her—her fingers crooking perfectly inside you; her teeth scraping your lip; her tongue gliding against yours, hot and wet and _incredible_. 

Your orgasm builds—builds, builds, builds, and all of a sudden you’re there, frantically pulling away from Harley to gasp, “Please—I—so close, so close, so _close_ —”

Harley chuckles breathlessly, pressing her forehead against your own and boring down on you. Her hand is a blur between your spread thighs as she fucks you hard and fast—just the way you like it. 

“Say the magic words, or I’ll stop,” she says, looking you dead in the eye to let you know she isn’t bluffing. 

As if on cue, your walls convulse around her fingers, drenching her palm in your own copious slick. Your concentration is in fragments—torn and frayed at the edges, strained beyond belief. The lewd squelch of her fingers hammering in and out of you isn’t at all helping. 

“Please, Mommy, p- _please_ ,” you plead, your earlier reservations dissolving completely in favor of a molten need that seems to burn you from the inside out— _demanding_ to be satisfied. You don’t care what you say at this point. You just want to _cum_. “Wanna come so hard for you, Mommy—promise I’ll be good, _please_ —” 

Harley cuts you off with a long, wet kiss that leaves you gasping, heaving for breath. “Cum for Mommy, sweetheart,” she whispers against your lips, and—

Yep, that does it. 

Your orgasm surges through you with all the force of a tsunami, whiting out your vision with pleasure—eclipsing everything in a blinding rapture that fills your veins with felicity, raw and pure. 

You think you black out for a moment, honestly. 

When you come to, it’s to a sunlit room… a mess of sheets around you… your face nuzzled into a familiar ink-riddled neck— _Harley_.

“Mm,” you groan, placing a feather-light kiss in the crook of her neck without bothering to open your eyes. Her skin is warm beneath your lips. 

“Well, hey,” Harley chirps, stroking a finger up and down the arm you’ve slung loosely around her waist.

“How long was I out?” you mumble. 

Harley stifles a giggle. “A minute. Maybe two.”

Heat floods your cheeks even as a wry, exhausted grin tugs at your lips. “You’re never gonna let me forget about this, are you?”

You can hear the smirk in Harley’s voice when she answers, “Nope.” She turns slightly to land a gentle kiss atop your head. “But for the record, we’re _definitely_ doin’ that again.” 

Warmth explodes in your chest. “Really?” you ask quietly, not yet daring to believe it.

“Mhm.” A beat passes. “How does tonight sound?”

You snort, feeling yourself break into a grin so wide it almost hurts. “Perfect.”

— —

**Author's Note:**

> harley WOULD pull this shit don't even try to argue this with me
> 
> if her partner had a daddy/mommy kink, she'd buy ALL the merch.... '#1 DAD' mugs, T-shirts; all of it just to be a little shit about it
> 
> oh also if you wanna yell at me on the tumblr i made for my writing and writing-related asks it's @novoaa1writes ([link](https://novoaa1writes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
